camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Furoris
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 03:36, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi Furoris, welcome to the wiki! I'm Bird and I've left a reply to your comment on the Adopt a Newb page. Just in case you don't see that there, I'd be happy to adopt you :) If you're okay with me being your mentor you can message me back on my talk page or reply to the comment on the Adopt a Newb page. Sweeeeet :D Okay lil sis/bro, the first thing we need to do is to get you to make a claim. Have you got an idea for a character yet? 'Tis okay Late replies don't worry me :) Oh, I know how irritating it is when school interferes with interests; I'm just finishing my term of school, but I have assignments over the holidays. Well, rp'ing as yourself is okay, I have a character based off myself (link), but I didn't use my real name or photo. About the IM thing... You can message people privately in chat, but my chat doesn't work for me at the moment. If you need to message me I always to reply to IMs, otherwise there's this IRC channel where we can chat :) Can I call you Fable? I'm not sure what my timezone is, but I live in Australia so that might help somewhat. My name's Bernie by the way, but you can call me whatever you want. Tips for Fable I'm officially on holiday, but I can leave you with these tips: 1. When a user leaves a comment on your claim, you need to alter the aspects that they've highlighted to fit in with wiki policies. Sometimes, unfortunately, this means having to alter the history dramatically, but just remember that helpers are trying to make sure all claims are fair and equal. 2. Once your character is claimed, make their page. It's really nice to have a coded page, so if you leave a comment here a page will be made for you sooner or later. 3. Word bubbles can be tricky, so I made you one in advance >.< Template:Abraham - When you want to start rp'ing, go to this page and fill out all the information where I've put "WIP". For where it says "file" you need to find a model for your character and upload it to the wiki, then put the file name in the blank on the word bubble. When completed, it should look like this: } |title = Son of Poseidon |title2= |border = #4C768C |color1= #72A1BA |color2= #95B2C2 |file=blahblah.jpg |size= 150x0px |age = 19 |height = WIP |weight = WIP |sexuality = WIP |relationship = WIP |birthplace = WIP |weapon = Xiphos |accent = WIP |quote = WIP |time = } }} ...Except with all the WIP's filled out >.< 4. When you want to actually use the word bubble, leave a comment on a page by typing " . 5. If you have any more questions, I won't be here, but any other member of the admin team would be happy to help you. I'm so sorry I'm leaving you like this Fable, but I promise I'll try to be in contact if you desperately need my help :) I'M BACK \(^-^)/ Hello again Fable, it's lovely to talk again. I read your message and I'm ready to help you whenever you need. Just a heads up though, whenever a user leaves comment it's very rude to delete it as other helpers then cannot read what issues have already been covered in the claim and what still needs work. I've reverted the claim so my comments are still there, but so are the changes made to the history. As for the two points you left on the claim, I'd find them the most simple to fix: 1. For each year of the character's life following their first attack, add in a few sentences or so mentioning or describing (in part or full) a monster attack that took place that year and how the monster was dealt with. For Abraham, his monster attacks will either have to increase in difficulty or number over the years as he is a son of a Big 3 God. 2. His journey to camp doesn't need to be long, just a few sentences on what kind of transport he took to camp and how long it took him, as well as any monster attacks encountered along the way. Could you check my claim Nareus kennedy sure sure soo do you make the forum or do i ?? P.S: do sign your i.m's with 4~ some users really nitpick about it (I dotn but just a heads up >,<) 17:17, October 8, 2014 (UTC) welll dont worry if you mess up I'll try and help (hopefully it wont be something big where we need an admin >,<) but you know I can do it for you anyhow like I said I dont mind about the sig but I'm scared that some would and you know >,< 17:21, October 8, 2014 (UTC) saw it saw it and replied anyhow dont worry about the sig it took me a few days just to get use to it :) 17:31, October 8, 2014 (UTC) EEEEEPPP! YAY! It's so great you've been claimed :D My trip was awesome, thanks for asking, and now that I'm back I'd be more than happy to rp with my little (although not really little) brother. Just name a place and a character and I'll be there :) sorry sorry for leaving you hanging yesterday needed to sleep >,< 16:00, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Answers Of course I know Mel, she's lovely. Of course we can do an rp at the same time! Users on the wiki might have three or four rps goign on a the same time, and there is absolutely no rule against how many rps you're doing at one time. Sometimes when you try and put the rps all together on one timeline it's a bit illogical, but that's only a minor thing. I guess most of the information about the crossover is on this page, other than that I can't really enlighten you XD Finally, I'd love to go on a quest, the limit for questors is five, so as long as I fit in that number it's okay. As for our awaited rp, please post on this page in the comments and we'll start from there :) hey hey sorry for replying late was a bit...uhh busy >,< sorry again 03:09, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Hello there. You're almost at 14 days/2 weeks with no activity. Would you happen to need our "Officially Inactive" status? Re:Semi-Active Thanks for telling me of your possible inactivity. I've already given the semi-active badge to you via your user page. In the following days, I'll be editing your pages so that the people you're roleplaying with will know of your status. Also, now that you're semi-active, please note that after a month of inactivity (meaning no edits at all), you will be noted as Officially Inactive. If you feel the need to change to Officially Inactive sooner, please inform me at once so that I can make the necessary changes immediately. Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a now Level Five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Re: Gosh, haha, thanks so much for your kind words. They really made my day :) Thanks for replying to my IM, even though it's been a while since I sent the message. Anyway, since you're now a level five user, as well as a participant of our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:Bird of Winter, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Re:Powers You could try approaching User:TheWondefulMaskedMadame for the powers, considering that her department was the one to handle it before. :) also, considering that your exams are coming up, do you want to avail of the officially inactive, or semi-active status? It's not really required but it's more of a precautionary measure. Of course, you can always just put up an "inactive" notice (making use of Template:Inactive). Just be sure to inform me of your plans regarding your activity :) Status Change For having gone a month without any edits, your characters would have been marked as "User Left". However, since you made use of the semi-active status, which tells us that you warned us beforehand of possible inactivity, rather than having your chars marked as left, you'll be marked as Officially Inactive. Should you wish to change user status, kindly inform myself or another member of the admin team so that necessary changes can be made.